Daughter Of Mine
by BePassionate24
Summary: A requested Aimily One-Shot from a reader of mine on tumblr. Request/Prompt: An Emily and Aiden one, where it turns out aiden has a secret 3 year old daughter and the mother dies so aiden has full custody and emily is shocked at first but then she sees how much aiden loves her and its all happy and they become a family. (Completed)


**A/N: Hey all. So, this is just a little AU Aimily One-Shot fanfiction. It was requested by an anonymous user on tumblr and I thought I would share it on here too. Enjoy & feel free to comment. **

**Request/Prompt: **_Could I ask for one? An Emily and Aiden one, where it turns out aiden has a secret 3 year old daughter and the mother dies so aiden has full custody and emily is shocked at first but then she sees how much aiden loves her and its all happy and they become a family and everythings great? you dont have to its just an idea :)_

* * *

**"Daughter Of Mine"**

He's been on the train for the past few hours, trying to figure it all out, watching the landscape pass by them and for a brief moment he thinks he knows how he'll explain it all. He couldn't tell her or anyone from his past, he didn't want to ruin what they had. Because, he hasn't seen her in a few years and he's quite unsure if they're even on speaking terms any longer at all. It's been killing him though, being away from her. But, he wasn't given a choice. He was protecting the other person in his life that'd give up everything for. That was until he met the woman that unexpected healed his broken heart over Emily and who created a life with him for a short while until she too, like almost everyone else was taken away from him. Yet, he was left with a piece of her, a reminder of their love and one of the best gifts that she had ever given him. Lola, his three year old daughter.

He turns in his seat towards the little girl who has the same brown colored eyes like her mother and she smiles up at him, grabbing a hold of his hand when she asks. "Daddy, where we going?"

He smiles when she asks him as he lifts his hand from his lap, stroking his daughters cheek and locking his eyes on to hers when he says. "We're going to visit a friend of daddy's, Lola."

Lola's eyes widen as she plays with the hem of light yellow dress that he had dressed her in, watching as she knocks her little white shoes together with excitement when she looks up at him again and asks. "What's her name?"

Aiden smiles, inhaling sharply when he remembers the woman that he had so suddenly left behind because she had chosen her own revenge over The Graysons verses being with him and starting a family. So, he had spent a few years away, had stayed out of touch with her because it was just easier that way. But, now that he was alone, he needed someone and the only person he could think of was her.

"Her name's Emily." He tells Lola with a smile, watching as she nods and goes back to playing with her imaginary friend named, Baxter.

Aiden feels the tightening in his stomach as the train tracks stop and he knows that they're somewhere in downtown Manhattan just by the sounds of the loud chatter around them and the sudden hurry of the passengers on the train, all of them getting up in sync and moving with a quick pace.

"When are we going to be there, daddy. I'm hungry." Lola states, glancing up at her father when he gives her another sweet smile, exhaling deeply.

"We'll be there soon, sweetheart. I'll stop on the way and get you something to eat." He comments, helping her get up out of her seat, grabbing a hold of her hand and exiting the train as he reminds himself that they need to rush to go pick up their rental car before the place closes, so that they can head towards The Hamptons.

* * *

After two hours of driving, he stands on her porch, unsure of himself and even if it's a good idea to knock on her door. It's been so long since he's seen her, so long since he's heard her voice that part of him yearns for her and when the door bursts open and she takes a step back with wide eyes. He grips on to Lola's hand a little tighter and curses himself for not calling Nolan to prepare her for seeing him again.

"Aiden?" She says his name in a questionable tone, tilting her head to the side and looking at him in total wonder. He watches her smile turn into a huge grin as she takes a step towards him, without even looking down. And, that's when Lola clears her throat and Emily steps back, even more stunned.

"Hi." She says in a sweet tone, watching Emily bend down so that she's crouching in front of the brown haired little girl.

"Hi." Emily says, swallowing the lump and pushing back the tears in her eyes when she looks over at her and is reminded of everything that Aiden and could have had together, if only she had asked him to stay. Emily shakes it off and with a smile, she asks the little girl a question. "What's your name?"

"Lola and this is my daddy. What's yours?" She asks Emily, watching the blond glance up at Aiden as he nervously stands to the side of the two people that he's ever truly and whole hearted loved in his lifetime.

"Emily. I'm an old friend of your dad's." She concludes, glancing over at AIden and wiping her damp hands off of her jeans when she asks. "Lola, would you and your dad like to stay for dinner? I'm making a very good spaghetti and I'd hate for it to go to waste." Emily tells them, her eyes drifting between the little girl and Aiden as she adds in a hopeful tone. "That's only if your dad would agree to it."

She watches Aiden's tense muscles relax a bit as he clears his throat and hears his daughter excitedly ask. "Daddy, can we stay! Please, daddy. Can we?"

Aiden smiles, that same sweet smile that used to give her butterflies and cause her heart to skip a beat as he runs his hands through his hair and locks his eyes on to Emily. "Are you sure about this?" He asks her, watching as she casually nods and replies softly. "Yeah, it'll give you and me some time to talk too. We have a lot to catch up on." She informs him, turning towards the front door and opening it for him as she turns towards him to see him nod in agreement. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

With Lola fast asleep in her guest room. They sit on the couch, a bottle of opened and half drank wine sits on the coffee table beside them and she's thankful that he's in front of her, thankful that she can lean over and place her hand on to his without him flinching and tell him this time around how sorry she is for everything that happened between them before he went away and she married Daniel. And, how sorry she is for him to hear about Lola's mother.

"It didn't work out with us." Emily informs him, watching as AIden leans back into the couch and looks up at her bare left hand. "So, you got a divorce from him?" He asks in a curious tone as she nods, glancing down at the floor.

"Yeah, three years ago. Turns out that he was sleeping with Sarah the whole time behind my back." She tells him, trying to push down her emotions, trying to hide behind her anger and hurt of the life she could have had, if only she had chosen Aiden.

"I'm sorry that I left the way I did." He tells her unexpectedly, pushing up from the couch as he steps towards her, grabbing a hold of her hand, feeling her pulse quicken.

"Aiden...we..." She starts to say, looking up at him with confusion in her eyes as he places both of his hands on to her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks and his eyes dead lock on to hers. "I never stopped loving you..After my wife died, I thought about you a lot. How you were? What you were doing now...You were always in the back of my mind. I came back here because of you, Amanda. I'm not excepting anything from you. I just, I needed to see that you were okay. I needed to know that you were okay without me."

She can see the tears in his eyes, the struggle in his words as he tries to hide his emotions too. But, he's failing with every word and his glazed over glance isn't helping his case. She hears him inhale sharply as he removes his hands from her face and stares into her eyes, repeating. "Are you okay?"

He watches the rise and fall of her quivering breath fight inside of her lungs as she places her arms around him, tightly embracing him against her when she whispers softly into his ear. "I'm better now. I'm okay now that you're here. I missed you."

They stand together, wrapped up in each others arms for a while before he breaks away from her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ears, kissing her forehead gently right before he replies with "I've missed you too. I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

She watches him glance over at the clock in her living room backing away from her as he runs his hands through his hair again, nervously. "I should go wake Lola up. We need to find a hotel for tonight." He comments as Emily smiles and shrugs her shoulders back with a small laugh.

"What?" He asks, looking up at her in confusion when she says. "Stay."

Aiden tilts his head to the side, giving her a wide eyed stare and grin when he asks. "Are you sure?"

She nods, closing the distance between them and burying her face into the curve of his neck as she whispers upon his skin when he holds her tightly in his arms, protectively almost. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want you here, Aiden. I want your daughter here too. Even if it is, just a little while."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! **

**Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
